


Through the city of Tokyo.

by CoboltTheDragon



Series: Hey Digimon [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sort of Digimon tamers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoboltTheDragon/pseuds/CoboltTheDragon
Summary: 'It's the end of the world.' he thinks. He admits that he could have done more with his life, but he doesn't think the great dinosaur-looking monster currently making pancakes out of cars would really care.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Hey Digimon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982104
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Through the streets of Tokyo

After practice, Yaku really just wanted to get home and sleep. That was not how his day went.

A month or so prior, Kuroo, Kenma and Lev had started to get closer, which he didn’t have anything against, but based on how Kenma and Lev usually got along, it’s was suspicious and Yaku wanted to know what was up. He spotted them huddled in corners during school having hushed conversations about something that he didn't seem to be in the loop about. It must be important, Kenma's PSP wasn't even in sight! One of them could be in trouble, or in danger. Yaku was determined to find out what was up.

Yaku's day started with his morning routine, the early train ride to school and walking into the club room to get changed for morning practice. He honestly expected to be alone in the room and have to wait alone for Kai rto arrive and open the gym. There were already three people in the room, bet you can't guess who.

_"If there's going to be another one today, it'll pop up around here. they've been getting closer every time."_

_"Do you think it'll be a big one, Kenma-san? Can I take it on alone?"_

_"We won't know how big it will be before we see it, and no yo-"_

Was all Yaku got before Kenma's eye met his and the conversation was decidedly over. They began debating over who was the cutest stray cat in the neighborhood and Kenma opened up the DS that had been sitting in his lap.

For the rest of practice Yaku kept seeing Kenma glancing at him. He was too distracted to properly mentor Yuuki, so he just threw him, Lev and Inuoka into recvive training.

What did they mean by this 'thing' that was supposedly going to show up here? and a 'big one'?. _Maybe Kenma had gotten Kuroo and Lev into Pokemon GO?_

Yaku went around in circles in his mind all throughout the rest of morning practice. Afternoon practice was a similar story. No-one other then Kenma and Kuroo seemed to notice he was off so he could continue his pondering. They were the reason for his distraction after all.

When it was time to go home he noted that Lev didn't follow him out in the direction of the train station like he normally did, so Yaku's suspicion immediately increased.

He decided to wait for them to come out, which they did, about 15 minutes later than usual. They were peering around the street and Yaku felt the sudden urge to hide behind a tree.

He was about eight minutes into tailing them when something started feeling off. When he looked arpund he realized that the area had been coated in some kind of blue mist. His mind automatically jumped to the worst conclusion, was this an attack of some kind? Were they in danger?

That question was quickly answered for him.

Yaku was sure he hadn't eating anything strange. He was also feeling fine. He wasn't tired.

He was quite sure it was his imagination until the thing let out a great roar that shattered this train of thought and felt like it reverberated throughout the entire world. _So Yaku was quite sure._

 _'It's the end of the world.'_ he thinks. He admits that he could have done more with his life, but he doesn't think the great dinosaur-looking monster currently making pancakes out of cars would really care.

Yaku stares at the hulking beast for a minute before it turns and looks at him.

Now Yaku just stands there, deer in the headlights.

The thing rears back its head and a fireball shoots out from its mouth. Yaku is still standing there, unmoving beside the trembling of his legs.

Before he could be burnt to a crisp, he is tackled aside.

"Yaku-san. Yaku- sa- YAKU-SAN SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Lev?"

His savior wasn't given an opportunity to respond as the dinosaur sent another fireball their way prompting Lev to pick up Yaku and carrying him out of dangers way.

Still Lev didn't respond, his gaze fixed on the monster was the same as the one he wore when really focused on a game.

Yaku was calming down now, calm enough to notice that the monster was taking aim again. He was about to urge Lev to move when the boy in question suddenly screeched-  
  
“NOW” 

Before the monster could release its projectile, a smaller blur leapt out at it, causing the flame to explode in the monster’s mouth. The grunt of pain it let out gave him a twinge of satisfaction.  
  
Yaku could make out the shape now, it was a smaller monster, red with black markings. It began to attack the bigger monster again but without the element of surprise it was clear that the smaller beast was outmatched.

He was mesmerised by the fight, watching the fire dance around in the sky. Two more shapes joined the fray, and they now seemed to have the advantage over the gargantuan being.

One of the shapes was struck out of the sky, sent plummeting over their heads and landed with a heartbreaking thud a couple of meters behind them. 

“TERRIERMON!”

It was a familiar voice that cried. Rustling of bushes and then Yaku saw Kuroo Tetsuro sprint past them towards the downed creature. Not far behind him was Kenma with a slightly Upset look on his face.

Kenma turned his head and the upset turned to fear and disbelief. Yaku looked back to first monster and saw that it was cloaked in a blue-white light and had a single golden ring orbiting it that had text which read ‘ _Warning Evolution Occuring’_

Judging by the expressions that had spread to Kuroo and Levs faces, Yaku determined that this was not a good thing at all.

The two smaller monsters bound away from it, and headed in their direction. By now Yaku has guessed they were a different type of monster that didn’t attack randomly, but he was still weary when they approached him and lev.

The light faded, and where had once been a pinkish-red and green striped dinosaur stood a sight that made his heart drop. The creature was no longer red, it gleamed sliver as if it were covered in armour with wires weaved around its body. 

lev looked up at the mecha-dinosaur and then to Kenma and Kuroo.

”What should we do, Kenma-san?”

Instead if answering lev, Kenma turned to the little rabbit like creature which Kuroo was still checking over.

”Are you good to fight?”

The fact that it spoke in response was enough of a shock to make him realise that he had so many questions that he wanted answers to. He only got to opening his mouth before he was hastily yet gently put down by Lev. He had forgotten that he was being carried, if not for the situation he would have kicked him.

”Sorry Yaku-San, there is something I need to do now. Please stay back.”

The three walked forward, holding what looked to be some kind of cheap electronic toy in their hands. They raised said electronic toy and streams of light shot from them to their creatures, Levs to the red and black dinosaur, Kuroos to the green tipped cream rabbit and Kenma’s to a yellow fox that stood upright.

When the light form the toys touched the creatures, they burst into light like the bigger monster had done before them.

When they emerged they had the same colour pallet as before but looked different, Lev’s creature was now as tall as the metal monstrosity and was sprouting white fur from the back of its head, Kuroo’s rabbit was bigger, thicker and now shouted guns where it’s hands used to be. Kenma’s creature was something even Yaku could recognise, it was a stunning yellow kitsune with a Yin-Yang on its forehead.

They closed in on the first monster and put an end to its pass time of shooting down trees with its claw-laser-thing. Now instead of the trees, they were the targets and they all alternated blasting and/or beating the first monster. Kuroo was shouting up instructions as Kenma has discovered a weak spot. The laser in the palm of its claw.

The creatures directed their attacks towards The claw but to no avail, it just swat them away as if they were nothing more than insignificant pests.

Yaku looked around, it was only the three of them in the clearing and no-one, besides the green thing, had been hurt. It wouldn’t be long though, someone else might cross it’s path and wouldn’t have anything to protect them.

Speaking of which, what relation did Lev have to them? Kenma and Kuroo seemed to know these monsters as well, so the three of them were definitely in it together.

He also thought it was strange, judging the size of the monster, that he had never noticed them before. Kuroo said earlier that there might me another one today, meaning that they’ve fought monsters before.

A crash brought home back to the present, the creatures were still fighting a loosing battle against the monster, but they were keeping its attention. Kenma and Kuroo were now trying to devise another strategy.

The silver monster had supposedly had enough of the three others, and smacked them all down to the ground.

Then, it set its sights in the four of them setting off a laser that had them diving for cover.   
  
Yaku ended up separated from the rest, having dove one way and the others another. It also turned out that he was the closest to the the Mechanical Monster, is it set it’s sights on him.

There was nowhere he could run now.

He saw everything in slow motion. From where he was the hulking beast towered over him, much, much taller. He could make out the little glint in its eyes as it fired upon him. He could also see the white beam of light making its way in his direction. Static filled his ears.

Yaku just stared at the light. It felt like years had passed by when he saw a shadow block the light in front of him.

Time immediately returned to to normal. Lev had come to his rescue again.

Yaku was shaking, tears filling his eyes before he realised that Lev hadn’t been the one to take the blow.

Still taking the laser for them was the silhouette of the red and black monster, in the form it was in when Lev first called it to action. 

The laser was still firing, Lev’s monster still taking every blow.

Lev was shouting at it, telling it that it was enough and that he and Yaku were safe now.

Kuroo and Kenma stood at the sidelines, all anyone could do was watch.

Finally the shooting ceased. Their protector stood and glared up at the giant, and began to glow.

It was the same as before, the golden evolution ring surrounding a blue and white light, but the creature that emerged was different, the colours were similar, it had the same face but it’s arms had blades and had multiple hazard warnings across its chest.

The newly evolved monster shot through the sky and raked its claws across the silver one’s belly and face, leaving a good amount of damage. The late fee mister tried to swat the red monster out of the air but now red was fast enough to evade.

The weak spot in the Claw of the metal monster was exposed when it tried to fire off a laser at red, which was dodged with ease.

Red took this as an opportunity to launch its own attack, lightening charging up over its chest and shooting out towards the other monster, direct hit on the weak point.

The metal monster flinched and began shuddering. It suddenly bust into billions of twinkling little... _Zeros and Ones?_

The small, rabbit thing began to cheer, and with it Kuroo and Lev. Yaku didn’t know quite what to feel, he was glad that the monster was dead, but he had unearthed an _entire world_ of strange creatures. He had almost died like twice too, so he wasnt in the highest of spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Digimon featured in This chapter are, as in order of appearance,  
> Big pink-green dinosaur—Tyranomon  
> Red and black dinosaur—Guilmon  
> Green rabbit—Terriermon  
> Yellow fox—Renamon  
> Evolved form of Tyranomon(silver)—Metaltyranomon  
> Evolved form of Guilmon—Growlmon  
> Evolved form of Terriermon—Gargomon  
> Evolved form of of Renamon—Kyubimon  
> Third stage of Guilmon—Wargrowlmon
> 
> Thank you for reading, the other half will be out within the week, so keep an eye out!  
> You comments and criticisms are always appreciated so please share your thoughts.  
> I’m intending to this into a full au with the main cast and main adventure plot, but for now I’m just testing it out. Thank you again, see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

They all took the train over to Kuroo’s house, where they had promised to explain everything to him. As for the creatures, they had quickly introduced themselves as digimon.

The red digimon, in the state when he first saw him, was called Guilmon. Currently though, he was back a stage so it was appropriate to call him Gigimon. The rabbit thing was called Terriermon, and the fox was Renamon.

They had snuck Gigimon and Terriermon into the train as stuffed animals, but Renamon, who was the size of a person, had to use their ability and hide.

The train ride was quiet. Yaku kept his eyes to the floor as he felt with a new number of questions racing through his mind.

_What are these Digimon?, how do they exist?, why are they here?_

Gigimon offered Yaku a smile from his place in Lev’s lap. Yaku have a small smile back. They weren’t so scary when they were small. They were actually kind of cute.

On the walk over to Kuroo’s house, Yaku called his mother, telling her that he might be starting over at a friends house. She was alright with it since it was a Friday.

When he got off the phone, Kuroo started explaining things again, like how the Digimon and their world are made up of computer data, and that they didn’t know _how_ they could exist in they human world, but they did.

Now this was an issue, as Kuroo explained, not all Digimon were bad, but most of those who tried to break through the barrier to the human world had bad intentions.

”Can they kill us then? If they are just data, then they shouldn’t be able to.”

“We know they can hurt us,” Kenma sighed “so they can probably kill us too. We’ve never seen one kill a human though.”

“How long have you known them?” Inquired Yaku. _This is starting to feel like an interrogation._

As he suspected, they had only been with the Digimon about a month.

At Kuroo’s house, they sat and talked more, his parents were conveniently away for the weekend so there was no need to hide the monsters.

Yaku got his opportunity to get answers, so he fired off questions at his friends who patiently answered them. They must have been in his shoes once. That arouse another question.

”How do you know all of this?”

As it turns out, the government had been involved with Digimon before, and were willing to share the information with anyone capable of removing them. As far as they were concerned, Digimon were a pest that didn’t fit with the ideal future.

Yaku could definitely see the governments point of view, if they digimon were allowed to roam around like that, people were sure to get killed.

On the other hand, it was cruel to kill them if you didn’t know what it’s intentions were, it could be lost or have no intent of harming people.

Even then, if they were just data did they really die?

That was his next question.

The answer was complicated, they _do_ die, but they sort of ‘ _respawn_ _’._ When they respawn, they have no recollection of their past lives and start a new one, where their personalities and ambitions may be completely different.

”So that beast from earlier is already walking around again in another world?”

No, it wasn’t, Digimon hatch from eggs, and then evolve through stages. (The second part he already knew) 

“So what stage was that Digimon?”

Kuroo leaned back in his beanbag.

“Lev, I can feel you bursting to answer from here, you tell him.”

Lev looked from Yaku to Kuroo and back again. Then the dam burst.

”ThefirstdigimonyousawwasachampionleveldigimoncalledTyranomonandthenitevolvedintetaltyranomonanulrtimateleveldigimon.Notmallydigimononlyevolvethroughsixformsbabyintrainingrookiechanmiponultimateandmegaitswieedthoughbeacuseweveneverseenawilddigimonevolveinthefieldbeforeanditsevenwieederveacsuethatsthefirsttimegrowlmonevolvedomygoshwargrowlmonissocoolisnthehewentlikeblamandcrashanddefeatedmetalttranomonwithoutbreakingasweat!”

Lev continued to spout like a busted fire hydrant, he only stopped because Kenma had gotten frustrated and told him to shut up.

Yaku had time to revise what he had learned from Lev’s rambling. Digimon has six stages to which they could evolve or devolve. 

Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon were all rookie digimon, the third stage.

The original digimon which had been destroying cars had been called _Tyranomon,_ which is a champion level digimon, the same as Growlmon and the others.

It had then evolved to the fifth stage,an Ultimate level digimon _Metaltyranomon.  
_

Kuroo left to get them something to eat.

A squeal brought Yaku’ attention to Gigimon and Terriermon playfighting in the corner, rolling around and nipping at each other. 

When Kuroo came back into the room with handfuls of variety snacks he was pounced mercilessly by the pair of little digital blobs. Even Renamon’s interest peaked at the sight of food.

Yaku had learned that Renamon was quite a reserved digimon, much like her human. She would sit in a corner of the room and watch over everyone. It was a little intimidating, but Yaku felt safe in her presence.

Terriermon and Gigimon were excitable little things. Hyper and running all over the place.

After stuffing himself full of food, Gigimon was enveloped by a familiar blue light and re-emerged as Guilmon.   
Despite his renewed size, Guilmon saw no issue with diving back down on top of Terriermon, who let out a dramatic screech, claiming he was dying and that his last request was to eat everything in Kuroo’s house.

He was just joking around of course, and was obviously unaffected by the great lump that had settled on top of him.

  
Yaku had decided to stay over at Kuroo’s house, along with the other two. After changing into spare practice clothes, he settled down into one of the futons that Kuroo had brought out for them.

They had all laid down across the living room floor, sitting in silence. Lev had already fallen asleep. The Digimon, tired from their play fighting, had huddled up into a corner. Renamon against the wall with Guilmon next to her and Terriermon on top of him.

”So, what were those toy things you have?”

”What? This?” Kuroo showed his toy thing that yaku had just asked his question about. “It’s called a digivice, helps the ‘mons evolve.

Yaku could tell Kuroo was tired too, so he ceased his questions. He instead went on his phone and googled variations of “digimon” and ‘digivice’. He found nothing more than conspiracy theories.

In the morning, Yaku was the first awake. He tiptoed over the sprawled bodies and was almost relived when he remembered that the Digimon weren’t some weird dream. He could have chided himself.

‘ _Morisuke, one of these things nearly killed yesterday. You should have prayed that they weren’t real.”_ He then chided his chide;

_’Morisuke, it was one of these things that saved you yesterday, you ungrateful child.’  
  
_

He had a quick shower and changed back into day clothes. The time read nine o clock, so he stuck his head back into the living room to see if anyone was awake. 

Kuroo was watching over Kenma with a fondness in his eyes. His gaze broke when he noticed Yaku, who now felt like he was intruding on a moment.

”Would you like me to make a start on breakfast?”

Kuroo reposed with a thanks, and a promise to get Kenma and Lev up.

As Yaku was frying the eggs he thought, am I cooking for the Digimon too? They ate the human snacks form yesterday.

He poked his head back inside and asked. The answer from a stifling Kuroo was yes.   
Kuroo had succeeded in getting Lev up, who was now rizing the Digimon. But Kenma wouldn’t budge.

Yaku decided to go back to cooking before he got wrapped up in trying to wake Kenma up.

He assumed two eggs each with rice and coffee (for himself, Kenma and Kuroo, Yaku wasn’t ready for Digital monster or worse, _Lev_ on caffeine.

Yaku walked back into the living room to announce that breakfast was ready. Everyone had gone.

He called for them but no response. He heard commotion outside and sprinted out,

The digimon were locked in combat with another digimon.

It was sinister-looking in a way that yaku couldn’t describe. It felt different and more intelligent than yesterday’s.

The ‘good’ digimon all evolved and fought their hardest, it from the beginning you could tell that they had already lost the battle.   
  
The evil-feeling one smirked and and shot a pulse at the ground between where the other and Yaku were standing.

Where it landed, it began to twist reality and, before Yaku could realise it, before he had a chance to escape, he, Kuroo, Kenma and Lev were being sucked away jerk the backness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for part one. I will update the series whenever I can. Please remember that your comments mean a lot and your criticisms and thoughts on the story are appreciated. Thank you so much for reading, I see you later.


End file.
